Talk:Kaguya's Dimensions
Quick Question Not only is this page full of speculation, but when asked about it most decided against making this an article. So in comes the question. Why, exactly, is this here?? ---Marc Zaddy (talk) 02:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Because of the official Viz Translation. Read the talk page in Talk: Once Again. -- KotoTalk Page- 02:38, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay. Carry on.---Marc Zaddy (talk) 02:27, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Dimensions Are we completely certain that all these locations are the same dimension? The last page of chapter 682 says that Sasuke is in a different dimension on every translation I've read. I mean, I can't read Japanese, so I can't check raws or whatever, but the translation seems widely accepted. Atrix471 (talk) 11:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Probably not the same per say, but under the same umbrella of "Kaguya's Dimension's'".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:11, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Right. It feels like I'm watching Doctor Who with all this confusing time and space stuff... Atrix471 (talk) 11:14, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: No they're the same dimension, as confirmed by Kakashi this chapter. The desert is probably a far off location within it. Cuz, ya' know, it is an entire dimension. -- KotoTalk Page- 11:15, June 25, 2014 (UTC) We have to move this page to "Kaguya's Dimension's'" since it's confirmed today we have 6 dimensions including the one where Kaguya and Naruto fought according to Kuro Zetsu's statement. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose. Interesting that there are 6--Elveonora (talk) 15:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) There's a mistake in the article. The dimension Sasuke is in is not the one Obito and Sakura are in right now. Look at the pictures and read the dialogue to check me on this. The one obito is in doesn't have sand. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 20:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Crazy Theory Something's been bothering me about the way Kaguya interacts with her dimensions, so I've devised a little theory. Feel free to ignore it. So, we have two techniques: and Space–Time Portal. After the revelation that there are six dimensions, rather than a singular, malleable dimension, it occurred to me that - on paper - these techniques do basically the same thing... but what if the original hypothesis was still correct, alongside the new one? What if Dimensional Shifting is able to immediately enter the dimensions and instantaneously shift the dimension Kaguya currently inhabits , while the Space–Time Portal allows Kaguya to travel, or send people, around or between the six? That would mean that all six are completely malleable and that the lava and ice worlds were actually the same dimension. This could not only explain why Kaguya seems to have a preference for using the Space–Time Portal to send individual people through dimensions, but also go to explain why Kaguya required the Rinnegan for one technique, but not the other. One is simple travel, the other is complete alteration. So youre thinking that she transformed the volcano space into ice land with Dimensional Shifting? Possible, but why would she need 6 different dimensions then? She could just use one if shes able to alter them to that extent. I think the only thing shifting did to alter a dimension was manipulating the ice to capture Naruto and Sasuke. --Transcendency (talk) 12:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Well that's a possibility as well, but like I said: 'crazy theory'. --Atrix471 (talk) 13:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) A theme? When I saw the second dimension was ice after the lava, I started to think the theme of the dimensions are related advanced natures. The sand threw me but I suspect if I'm right it would be Magnet release dimension and with there being a sea of acid it only furthers my suspicion. Am I just crazy or does anyone else see this as a possibility? Arrancar79 (talk) 22:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :You are seeing too much into that. There's just 6 dimensions, but more advanced natures--Elveonora (talk) 22:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Dimensions As I know, the word "dimension" in Japanese wasn't used even once, all time it's just "space", which could refer to anything, for example, planets. Faust-RSI (talk) 07:58, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :That's because there is no word for "dimension" in Japanese. They use 空間 kūkan, which means empty space and can not refer to planets. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Except they HAVE word for dimension - 次元. Also, Black Zetsu called Kaguya's hub space as the first(/starting) spherical space. A spherical space sounds like a planet, so you're wrong again.Faust-RSI (talk) 10:17, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::次元 refers to the mathematical dimension, not to a dimension in the sense of another universe. Kurozetsu used the term Shikyū Kūkan, which means Beginning Dimension. 始球 is a term normally used in sports and describes the first pitch of a season, for example in baseball. Hence the ball Kanji. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Native Japanese wouldn't agree with neither of your INTERPRETATIONS. They are possible of course, but not the ONLY ones. Besides, multiverse is ALSO a mathematical term. Faust-RSI (talk) 10:40, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::Before this escalates into a translator dick measuring contest, 2 questions: first, what does a Japanese website and what does Viz officially called it, and second does it bloody matter?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:47, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::: It matters because dimensions is pretty clear concept in sci-fi, related to real-life multiverse theory. While "space" is more abstract and can be something else. Faust-RSI (talk) 10:51, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Exactly how? Ask any schmuck off the street and I'm certain neither of them would care one way or the other. If it makes more sense to readers to use the word "Dimensions" as opposed to "space" especially since the article also doesn't use any Japanese to translate the name, kinda boils it down to "which is easier for our readers to understand"--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:55, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: What interpretations? That 始球 describes a first pitch ceremony? That's actually true, but I don't expect you to know. Or that 次元 refers to the mathematical dimension and not a space? Don't know, but I know that - as TU3 said - nobody cares. We call it dimension because a dimension is a secluded space. It's not wrong to call it that. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I never said your interpretations are wrong, why must I repeat myself. They just not the only ones. As for how or why it matters, one word - "planets". Planets in the same reality, not multiverse. The latest info on the 6 dimension, which implies it to be a massive planet with strong gravity, only adds to it. Faust-RSI (talk) 11:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :You literally can't interpret a term like 始球. It's like you're saying "football must not have to do with the sport, it could refer to a ball in the form of a foot, too". See how dumb that sounds? :But at least now I get what you're saying. Although it could also be that it's still the same universe, but just with multpile layers. Anyway, as long as we don't get any information regarding the place of the dimensions/spaces, we won't change anything. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:08, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, you asked for it yourself, I didn't mean to start this discussion. Another dimension/universe is 異次元. Maybe it CAN be reffered to as 異空間(≒alien space) too,　but the manga never said 異空間. The word's been always 空間＝space or 別の空間（=another/different space) in the raw. The fact is that the word 空間(=space) doesn't mean dimension. ::As for 始球空間 - why 'ball' has to be there in the name of the space when it's not about a baseball game? When Kish could just name it 始空間(=starting space) without 球(ball). It's more natural to read it as 始shi(the starting/first) 球空間kyukukan (globular space).Faust-RSI (talk) 15:37, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::...I have no idea why you're so hell bent on being right, but let me tell you that writing in bold doesn't make you any more right, it just let's you look like a douche. :::As for the terms, I don't even care if 空間 doesn't literally mean dimension or not. We translate it as dimension and we won't change that as long as there is no good reason. Regarding the 始球, I have no idea why he left the 球 in there. Maybe it was for the ceremonial connotation or whatever. But I know that 球空間 is no real term in Japanese, so please don't make stuff up. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:10, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::: Don't be so butthurt. Japanese is a difficult language, you can't know it fluently unless you're living there. You were wrong, but whatever, I'm not interested in this discussion and I wasn't the one to begin this, so it's quite pathetic for you to claim I'm the one who wants to be right :D Try to be more constructive and don't pretend you know best. Regarding terms - it's Kishi that makes stuff up, not me, don't be ridiculous. Big part of the names in narutoverse is just something Kishi created, and it's normal for every fantasy/sci-fi manga/book/movie. Faust-RSI (talk) 20:24, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Are either of you native speakers? Because, no offense to anyone, but I'm going to heed the words of a native speaker over one who has been taught/taught themselves. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::: My info is quotes from a native speaker, actual Japanese living in actual Japan, yes. He is not a professional translator, but he began making full trans of Naruto manga recently.Faust-RSI (talk) 21:11, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to be the asshole, but I am Kishimoto and this is my manga. We may need a bit more than "friend of a friend."--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:28, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :And at the very least, we can trace Seelentau back to being "A German guy who is self taught". And finally, translator dick waving.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, I get his point about the difference between space and dimension. I mean, we don't translate Jikūkan Ninjutsu to Time-Dimension Ninja Technique, hm? However, dimension fits what needs to be named better than space. A space could be anything, but we have secluded spaces here, which are more of alternate planes than simple spaces. Also, I'm not butthurt. Why would I be? You're the one using bold to make your point seem more right, not me. It's the online equivalent to shouting in a real life discussion: If you do that, you've already lost. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:40, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Whatever you think fits better. I just wanted to make sure everyone realise the word "dimension" is used for convenience, not because it's actual word used by Kishi, who, I believe, used more abstract "space" on purpose. And another funny interpretation from you lol Bold is equivalent to shouting?? Well, maybe in Germany ;D Because Bold is usually used to mark the most relevant piece of text for reader's comfort - all the unbolded text is irrelevant or less relevant and you really only have to pay attention to the bolded parts. Now CAPS is for shouting, though it can be also use to accent something. Faust-RSI (talk) 05:25, July 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I am aware that 空間 doesn't mean dimension, but space. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:46, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Trivia material Apparently the last dimention shown (the one with the high gravity) it may be inspired on the ishidaki (石抱) punishment. Just check the shape of the terrain. That, added to the high gravity generates a similar effect to the pressing stones on said torture method. Adept-eX (talk) 07:29, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Neato. Throw it in.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 08:08, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Is it really Kaguya's dimension? I know we've only really seen Kaguya enter each Dimension, but wouldn't every user have access to it if the are capable of using Yomotsu Hirasaka, as seen with Momoshiki and Kinshiki entering the Ice Dimension. :Kaguya was going to create a new dimension with her giant TSB. I think the implication here is that though others can enter these dimensions, they're considered hers because she created them. Omnibender - Talk - 19:04, May 11, 2018 (UTC)